Spring Break European Style
by iwishiwasbella-iluvEC13
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rose, are in college. For spring break they sign up for a scavenger hunt through Europe. They meet up with 3 very attractive men. Will sparks fly as the compete for the prize? ALL HUMAN / NORMAL PAIRINGS S.M. owns characters
1. You did what?

As I walked back from my last class, I heard my favorite song play faintly,

_I got your picture,_

_I'm coming with you,_

_Dear Maria, count me in, _

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle,_

_And I'm the pen, _

_When the lights go off,_

_I want to watch the way you take the stage…_

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella, it's Alice, what ever you do, just don't go down the main hall with the bulletin board in it. Trust me! Love ya. Bye!"

The main hall was just a couple off feet away from where I was. Wait what did she mean by 'Don't go down the main hall with the bulletin board'?

Oh my, she have better of not signed me up for something again! The last time she signed me up for something on the bulletin board, I had to kiss about 275 guys at the street fair. It is a lot more fun, when you are getting kissed, and not the kisser at a kissing booth.

I remember there was this one old guy, who smelled like garlic, and raw onions. He was chewing something in his mouth, and it wasn't gum! It was the worst experience ever. Than there was this one time, where this really hot guy, with green eyes, and reddish, gold hair, came up and put a ticket it, and man that was the best kiss in my whole entire life! I think his name was Edward or something with an 'E', but man that guy new how to kiss.

Wonderful and not so wonderful memories! She better of not signed me up for anything.

My mind was racing as I stormed over to the bulletin board. Oh shit she did it again! That's it, she is going to pay!

"Alice Brandon!" I yelled at her as she ran away form the bulletin board. "Did you really sign me up for this game?"

"Yes, Isabella Swan, I did sign you, me, and our dear friend Rosalie up for this little scavenger hunt" she told me as I ran up to her.

"Come on Alice we've known each other for a year and a half. I like to be called Bella, and did you seriously think that I would want to do this!" I yelled at her sarcastically.

When Alice wasn't looking I ran back to the bulletin board, and looked at the list for the game.

**Spring Break European Scavenger Hunt!**

**Sign Up before or on April 24****th**** for your chance to go!**

**1. Isabella Swan / Room: 207 **

**2. Rosalie Hale / Room: 207**

**3. Alice Brandon / Room: 207 **

We were the only ones on the list.

"Alice!" I screamed at her. She ran right up next to me and put her arm around me. She was standing on her tippy toes, and was looking over my shoulder to see what I was staring at.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked me.

"What is the date?" I asked her hoping that today was past the 24th of April.

"Well, it is the 24th of April" she said with a coy smile on her face. Damn that pixie!

I reached into my bag to grab my cell phone. I punched in Rose's number and hit _send._

"Hey Bella?" she answered.

"Rose did you know that Alice signed us up for a Spring Break European Scavenger Hunt?" I asked her.

"Yes, why? What's wrong Bella?"

"I thought we were going back to your house in Los Angeles. You know the city with the beach, and the sun, to go see hot guys and to get tans!"

"Come on Bella this would be fun! Just think about it. Us three girls going to Europe for spring break! We are sophomores now, and last year, we just partied and got drunk. Don't you think that going to another country is a lot better? Come on Bella, there'll be foreign guys that you can flirt with. You'll have your own little Foreign Flirt! Doesn't that sound fun? And there's a cash prize for the team that wins!" damn she's good at persuading people.

"Ok, meet us in the dorm in 5 minutes!" I yelled at her and then closed the phone with a smile on my face.

Alice returned the smile and linked her arm with mine. We started skipping back to our dorm. When we got there, we unlocked the door to find Rose sitting on her bed reading a fashion magazine.

"O.K. guys, I have came up with a decision about out little spring break trip and I am in! I will go to Europe to do this crazy scavenger hunt, on two conditions!"

"Spill it Bella!" Alice screamed.

"If we find a hot guy, and we all want him, I call dibs!" I stated. "AND you have to buy me a pair of Manolo Blahnik shoes while we're on this trip."

Rosalie was the first to reply "No way Bella! If we see a hot guy he is mine!!"

"Deal!" Alice screamed after her.

"Well than it's settled, we are going to Europe for spring break!" I squealed.


	2. The Letter

**Hey hope you love it!!!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all characters**

It has been a month since Alice signed up Rose, and I to compete in a scavenger hunt through Europe.

"Bella, you are not packing those sweat pants! They are so ugly!" Alice screamed at me as I packed my bag for our trip. The plane is leaving tonight, at 8:30, but we won't get there tilltomorrow morning at 6:20.

"Alice, they are my pajamas. Just let me take them. Please?" I pleaded.

"Fine, but I get to say yes, or no on everything else you are bringing."

"Sure, why not. Hey I'm going down to the food court to meet Rose, you want to come?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah, but remember its already 5:45 and we are like leaving in about two hours, and you still, I mean I still need to pack your stuff." She complained.

"Hey, wait a minute; you're the one who said I could pack my sweat pants only if you picked out everything else I would bring! It's your own fault so don't complain!" I replied back at her as I threw my bra at her, trying to make her shut up. I really hated packing things, but if I let Alice do it I knew it would get done, but she might also pack all of the clothes that she bought for me on her latest shopping trip and nothing that I've actually worn before or bought for myself to wear.

We went down stairs to meet Rosalie for some dinner. She finished before, Alice in the packing department. It seems like she wants to go more than Alice. Could that really happen in this life time? I never thought I'd see that pixie be beaten in being overenthusiastic about something.

Rose was waiting for us, in a booth near the large window overlooking the lake.

"Hey guys!" Rose said as she waved to us from the booth she had snagged. When we sat down she pulled out a letter addressed to all of us.

_Spring Break European Scavenger Hunt_

_Dear Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Isabella Swan,_

_Congratulations, for tonight you are leaving from the Seattle International Airport, to Rome, Italy._

_When you reach Rome, you will meet up with another group of students, the same age as you are, that will be __your other group mates in the hunt__. You will than receive another letter with the first task that you will need to complete. But be warned you only have a limited amount of time to complete the task._

_Have fun, be safe, and keep an open mind._

_S.B.E.S.H. organization_

We read over the letter a couple of times. So we would be meeting up with another group of kids our age? This should be a lot of fun!

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Edwards P.O.V.**_

"Eddie, pass me my pillow!" Emmett yelled at me as we were packing our bags for our trip.

Emmett signed Jasper, and I up for a spring break scavenger hunt through Europe. Oh joy! I guess it wouldn't be too bad. For our freshman year, last year, we just went to parties, had sex, and got drunk. We would wake up with a girl in our bed, and we wouldn't even know what her name was. I wanted this year to be different and memorable, and going to a different country will defiantly be different from what we did last year.

"Edward, my pillow!" he yelled at me again. I threw his pillow at him a little harder than necessary, and decided to finish packing. Our plane leaves tonight at 8:30, but we won't get there till around 6:20 tomorrow morning.

I only had my shirts, and toiletries to pack. I was getting hungry, and I knew Emmett would eat every second of the day if he could. I swear that guy had an endless pit for a stomach.

"Emmett, I'm gonna order some pizza, you want in?" I asked him, even though I already new his answer.

"Hell yeah I'm in! Edward, and call Jasper and tell him to pick it up on his way home from the store."

I got out my phone and dialed Jaspers number.

"Hello Edward, what's up" he asked.

"Hey, Jasper, can you pick up a pizza on your way home from the store? We are starving!"

"Sure, but you own me, AGAIN!" he replied. What did I own him for? Oh yeah, we asked him to do this last week too.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied

"I'll be back at the dorm, in about 5 minutes. Later dude!" he said as he hung up.

I hung up my phone and started packing. It was already 5:45, and we would be leaving in about two hours.

"Hey guys, pizza's here!" Jasper yelled as he knocked on the door. I guess he had his hands full.

"Eddie, get the door, I'm on the phone with mom." Emmett, said

I opened the door to find Jasper about to fall over. He was holding bags in both of his hands, while trying to juggle the pizzas, and he had a letter in his mouth.

He ran into our room, threw the bags on a chair, and put the pizzas on the kitchen table.

"Hey, guys, we got a letter." He shouted.

"Emmett is on the phone with mom, so go say hi and tell her we have to eat dinner before she makes us late for our plane." I said to him

"Eddie boy, mom wants to talk to you!" Emmett called from the balcony of our dorm. I hated it when he called me 'Eddie', or 'Eddie boy' and he knew that.

He handed me the phone and I went into my room.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, how are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fine mom, just getting ready for the trip, since we leave tonight."

"Yeah, you boys have fun, and watch out for each other. Your father and I were so excited to hear that you three were going to spend spring break in Europe. Don't party too hard now Edward, and please for my sake make sure Emmett doesn't spend all of his money on bobble heads and doesn't get arrested, because we really don't want a re-play of our trip to England, now do we. Also make sure Jasper brings his camera, so he can take lots of pictures for you to show us for when you get home." She went on and on listing all of the things to watch out for what not to eat and where to go once we arrived.

"Of course mom." I smoothly interrupted with, "Well I have to go and eat now, but Jasper says hi, and tell dad we all say hi. Love you. Bye"

"Have fun honey!" she said as I hung up the phone.

I went back to the kitchen and gave Emmett his phone back. Before Jasper had said something about a letter addressed to all of us. I wonder what it's about.

"Jazz, what about that letter?" I asked him.

He threw it to me, and I read it to myself.

_Spring Break Scavenger Hunt through Europe_

_Dear Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen_

_Congratulations, for tonight you are leaving from the Seattle International Airport, to Rome, Italy._

_When you reach Rome, you will meet up with another group of students, the same age as you are, that will be __your other group mates in the hunt__. You will than receive another letter with the first task that you will need to complete. But be warned you only have a limited amount of time to complete the task._

_Have fun, be safe, and keep an open mind._

_S.B.E.S.H. organization_

So we aren't the only people going? Cool.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "Think fast!" I yelled at his as I threw him the letter. He read it also, than gave it to Jazz. He read it and finally spoke up.

"Guys we have to scarf down this food, because I still have to finish packing and we have to be at the airport in less than an hour." He announced. I turned around and looked at the clock. It was already quarter after 6, and we should be at the airport at 7.

We ate the two pizzas, in less than 10 minutes. We all finished packing, and hailed a cab to pick us up in front of the college. Well we were finally on our way to one of the most unusual things I've done for spring break yet, but who knows maybe they'll be a few surprises waiting for us.

**Hey click on that green button down in the middle! Please review! It would make us very happy!**

**Happy Holidays and have a Happy 2009!!**

**Sarah (iwishiwasbella-iluvEC13)**

** And**

**- Steph (****iheartEdwardCullen0407****)**

**(If you didn't realize this story has two authors)**


	3. The plane ride from HELL!

**Hey we hope you guys like it!! Please Read and Review!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, **

**Violets blue,**

**We don't own Twilight,**

**And neither do you!**

"Will you please hurry up Bella?" Alice screamed as I was packing my tooth brush.

"Hold your horses Alice, we won't be late I promise!"

"Are we taking my Porch?" she asked me.

"Uh, yeah sure. Is that cool Rose?"

"Yup, I don't have a problem with that." Rose said as she opened the door. "But Alice you do know that you're going to have to pay a huge fee when we come back right?" she asked. It was true, to park your car at the airport over a long period of time it cost ten dollars a day, and we are going to be away for 2 weeks.

"Yeah, I'll just charge it. My parents won't mind since it's technically for school." She replied as she followed Rosalie out the door. They were in the hallway, when I left the room. I turned around and locked our room.

"Ready guys?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Hell yeah!" they replied.

"This trip is going to be awesome!" Rosalie said. We started our way to the elevator, when I heard my name being called from the other end of the hall. I knew who it was the second I hear the person's voice, Mike Newton. I hated that kid, he constantly asked me out every two seconds. I kept rejecting him, but that boy just can't realize that I don't want to go out with him.

"Hey Bella!" he said trying to catch his breath. Wow he was out of shape.

"Um…Hey Mike. I didn't hear you." I said trying to ignore him, and look away. I turned to Alice and Rose, and they were laughing at me. I wanted so badly to tell them to shut the hell up, but Mike started to talk to me again.

"Where you going Bells?" he said. Ugh I hate being called Bells. We at least by him, I don't care if my dad Charlie says it, but he's my dad, and Mike is this stalker like freak.

"Well, it's Bella, and we're going on a trip. And speaking of our trip I've got to go before we miss our flight. See yah." I said as I got into the elevator and pressed the button to the main floor, as the doors closed right in front of Mikes face.

"That was cold Bella." Alice said. Like I really care that I was rude to him. He practically stalks me!

"Yeah, well you have to be rude to stalkers." I replied laughing to my self.

"Well that's true." Alice said, and Rosalie nodded in agreement. There was a _ding_ the elevator doors opened and we were looking out at the main lobby of our dorm complex at Meyer College. Alice went over to the counter and asked the lady behind the desk how to get to the airport. I saw her hand Alice a map and draw us the best route to the Seattle Airport.

While we were waiting for Alice to get back to us, Rose and I decided to play a little game of Heads or Tails; to see who gets to sit in the front seat. I lost of course, so Rose gets to sit in the front on the way to airport, and I have to sit in the back, stupid bad luck.

Alice came dancing over to us. "Ready?" she asked

"Yup" both Rose and I replied. We walked over to Alice's Porch, and put our bags in the trunk. Rose walked over to the front seat, than turned around and smiled a big sheepish grin. I replied by sticking my tongue out at her.

I got into the back seat, and buckled up. We started to pull out of the campus, and I looked out the back window. I swear I saw Mike driving behind us in his little black PT Cruiser. I turned around and started talking to my best friends; about the little adventure we had ahead of us.

It had been about 30 minutes since we left the campus, and we were only about 5 minutes from airport. I turned around again, and I saw a black PT Cruiser, and in the driver's seat was Newton. This was a new level of stalking, even for him.

"Hey guys, do that look like Mike behind us?" I asked them.

"Yeah it does." Rosalie said. "He has just reached a new level of stalkerism here." She said. I laughed to my self, since I was just thinking that.

"Ugh once I find a good boyfriend, I am soo getting him to beat the crap out of Mike for me." I said to them. They both laughed at me. "I'm serious, all the guys I go out with, either cheat on me with another girl, or want to get into my pants on the first date. I want to find a nice guy, that is hot, respects me, and would defend his girlfriend from crazy stalkers. Is that too much to ask?" I asked them.

"Well the last guy you went out with was pretty nice." Rosalie said.

"Yeah and the last guy also told me he was gay on the date, and that he was just going out with me so his parents wouldn't think he was." I said.

"Oh yeah, he had a nice sense of style though!" Alice said as she parked in the parking garage. She shut off the engine and got out of the car.

Rose and I followed her out of the car to the trunk to get our bags. I checked my watch; our plane was leaving in about an hour.

"Well we have an hour to pick up our tickets, go through security, and get to our terminal." I said as I took my bags out of the trunk.

We walked out of the parking garage, into the airport, and over to the digital ticket counter and printed out our boarding pass and tickets. We were sitting away from each other in different areas on the plane. Security only took 15 minutes which left us about a half hour before the plane leaves, if it is on time.

Alice was holding our tickets, and she told us that we had to go to terminal 284, which was a little while's walk away from the security area. It only took us about 15 minutes to find it, so we had couple of minutes to spare before the plane left.

I decided to sit down facing the wide window, and watched the planes taxi, arrive, and depart the airport. Our plane was here, but it was fueling.

Alice, sat on my left side, and Rose sat on my right. We were all ready and excited for our trip. Alice was excited because she hasn't been out of the country. Rose was excited to flirt with foreign guys, and I was excited to get my pair of Manolo Blahnik shoes.

"Attention all passengers, please start boarding the plane to Rome, Italy." A flight attendant said over the intercom.

Alice and Rosalie got up, and I followed them over to the boarding dock. We walked onto the plane and found our seats. We were the first on the plane. I found my seat, 6A and place my carry on above my head in the compartment. Alice was in 3C, and Rose was in 7B. I was closer to Rose, than Alice, but we were 20 and we could handle being away from each other for 10 hours. We all sat down, as the crowd started to pour into the plane.

Alice was sitting in the window seat next to a guy with blonde hair, and it looked like they had found something to talk about because she couldn't stop smiling.

A couple of Frat boys came onto the plane, and one sat next to Rosalie. He started flirting with her, and in pure Rosalie fashion she threw her blonde hair over her shoulder and started to flirt back. Figures, Rose always gets the guys.

I better get a good guy next to me or I will…

"Hey Bells!" Oh hell no!

Mike Newton did not just sit next to me! I quickly pulled out my cell phone pretending that I didn't hear him and quickly started to text to Alice and Rose.

**To: Alice; Rose;**

**From: Bella**

_**Guys, I can't believe he is on the same plane as me! And he his sitting NEXT TO ME! HELP ME!!**_

I hit send when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was really him.

"Oh, hey Mike." I said watching Rose, and Alice pull out there phone and look over to me and laugh.

"So where are you going Bells?" he asked me.

"Mike for the last time my name is Bella, and where do you think I 'm going? Oh yeah we are on a plane to Rome! Maybe I am going there? You think so?" I said to him. Is he really that stupid?

"Yeah right, so did you see that Tyler, and Eric are in front of us?" he pointed to the two people in front of us.

"Hey Bella!" they said at the same time. Man did I hate these guys. They won't leave me alone!

"Hi guys. Bye guys" I said acidly and sat back down in my chair. Mike was practically on top of me. He kept on pointing to the engaged couple across from us saying stuff like "We should be like them." And "We could be like that."

Would he just shut up? And to top it off there was this punk guy behind me kicking my seat. Ugh I hate this plane ride!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Alice P.O.V.**

I reached for my pocket, and got out my phone. There was a text message from Bella.

_**Guys, I can't believe he is on the same plane as me! And he his sitting NEXT TO ME! HELP ME!!**_

Aw poor Bella. When will that guy ever stop?

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"My best friend kind of has a stalker, and he's on this plane too, and is sitting next to her. No matter how many times she's turned him down, he still keeps on asking her out. I feel really bad for her." I said to Jasper.

Jasper was really cute. He had blond hair, was very muscular, and was the sweetest guy I have every met. And to top it off I will be sitting next to me for about 10 hours. I wonder what we would talk about.

"Wow, poor kid. Is that her, trying to hide behind her magazine, near the back. With the guy practically on top of her?" he asked. I looked over to her seats, and yup Mike was practically sitting on her. I felt so bad for her right now. Its one thing having to deal with him back at school, but now on her vacation, that's just messed up.

"Yeah, her name is Bella Swan" I said to him. I knew I could trust him, so I told him her last name.

"Wait Bella Swan, from Forks, Washington?" he asked me.

"Uh yeah, she's from Forks. Why?" I asked him. Does he know her?

"Yeah, when she lived in Forks, she was a frequent patient of my dad." He said.

"So do you know her?" I asked him. I wanted to know more.

"No not really, but I remember that she would be in the hospital almost every month. Maybe even twice a month, and since my dad was a doctor, he would tell me and my brothers, Edward, and Emmett about his patients. Also she's the police chief's daughter, and I live in Port Angeles, so we go to all the Forks, parties, and important events." He said.

"Wow. Well I'm Alice Brandon, from Salem, Oregon, but I go to school with Bella and Rosalie, my best friends, in Seattle." I said as I lifted to shake his hand.

His hand shake was firm, and strong.

"Well nice to meet you Alice Brandon. I'm Jasper Cullen, from Port Angeles, Washington, and I am going to school in Port Angeles." He replied.

I laughed as we were still holding hands. He realized what I was starring at and released his grip.

"Um…Sorry." He said awkwardly.

"Don't be." I replied with a smile on my face. He also had a smile on his face, but his seemed bigger than mine.

This was defiantly going to be a fun plane ride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --

**Jasper P.O.V.**

The girl I was sitting next to was defiantly the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I didn't realize that we were still holding hands till I saw her starring down at our hands.

"Um…Sorry." I said

"Don't be." She replied, than looked out her window.

So I knew her friend, well kind of. My dad did, but I've met her a couple of times. But Alice was something special. She was graceful, and beautiful. She was short, but that doesn't matter. She had black spiky hair, and has the sweetest voice that sounds like music.

I looked over to my two brothers, and they looked like they were in hell. There "fan" club was sitting next to them. Lauren was sitting next to Edward, and playing with his hair, while Edward was trying to keep himself calm by playing with his fingers.

Emmett was sitting next to Jessica, who was practically groping him. Poor guys, they have the worst people to sit next to, and I have the most perfect angel sitting next to me.

I looked around the plane and I was looking to see who her friend Rosalie was. There was a blond girl in the back, maybe that was her. She was really pretty, and had nice long flowing blond hair.

"Hey Alice, is the girl in the back with the blond hair Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that's Rosalie Hale; she is from Los Angeles, California. She's the prettiest of the three of us." She said.

"I wouldn't agree." I replied, looking straight at her, starring at her features. Ah! Did I really say that?

"Thanks. That means a lot." She said, patting my hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

When I got Bella's text message I totally felt bad for her. If she didn't do something about that guy I would. I would probably deck him so hard, that he would go crying home to his mommy.

"Hey Baby." Some one said behind me. I turned around and it was the intensely hot guy I have to sit next to for 10 hours. I think I can handle that.

I flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder and replied, "Hey, what's up?" I didn't even know his name, and he didn't know mine so I was fine with that.

"Oh you know nothing really, waiting for the plane to take off. You know what I mean?" he asked me. I didn't even realize that the plane hadn't taken off yet. I was too busy thinking about how hot he was. Maybe I'll make out with him later.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to read my magazine so if you don't have anything to say just you know. Shut up." I said to him. I think I might play hard to get.

He didn't reply so maybe it worked. We will see later.

I turned to look to my right, and found these guys staring at me. They were like 30 years old, and they were smiling, and waving at me.

Ugh! I hate being hit on by old guys! That was like the 7th time today. While we were walking threw the airport I swear six guys wolf whistled at me!

I turned around to the guy I was sitting next to me.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend, because I'm going to make out with you, O.K.?" I asked him. That was the only way I was going to survive the plane ride. It'll make him happy, and then the old guys would realize that I had a 'boyfriend'.

"Sure" was all he would say.

"O.K. so..." I couldn't finish what I was saying because the Frat boy was attacking my lips with his. I mean he was a good kisser and all, but that was a little sudden. I remembered what I promised, and opened my mouth for him, and when he was satisfied, he broke away.

"Thanks baby I needed that." He said.

"No problem." I said. I looked over to Bella, and he was trying to get out of Mike's embrace, and Alice was talking to that guy she was sitting next to like it was just him and her on the plane. I think she likes him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Emmett P.O.V.**

I swear someone hates Edward and I. We have to sit next to the two worst girls in school. Who are completely in love with us, and I can't take it anymore.

Jessica was groping me, and it felt really uncomfortable. Now if it was coming from the hot chick behind me, than it would be different, but not from Jessica. She is like the biggest creep ever.

I am now just ignoring everything that she says, no matter what.

I decided to turn around and talk to the hot chick behind me, but when I tried I swear I heard the guy next to her growl at me.

The plane finally decided to take off, and we were about an hour into the flight, and I think I heard Edward scream twice, Lauren was probably trying to kiss him. He isn't the guy to scream, neither am I, but when it came to Lauren and Jessica, screaming would defiantly be in order.

It was getting bored, so I decided to flirt with the girls in front of me.

"Hey baby." I said. The lady turned around, and man she was _'fine'_ I wouldn't mind to tap that.

"Hey, you're cute. My names Tiffany and this is my sister Crystal. I'm a model, and she's an actress. What's your name big teddy bear?" was she actually flirting back? Well of course she was. I'm Emmett Cullen, chick magnet.

"I'm Emmett, and this is your lucky day." I told her trying to make it sound seductive.

"And why is that?" she asked me.

"Because this is a 10 hour plane ride and I'm on it." I replied.

"Well Emmett, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not single, and my boyfriend wouldn't be too happy if I told him a guy was trying to flirt with me, so yeah, bye." She said to me as she turned away. I heard Edward laughing.

"Smooth man" He said still laughing.

"Shut the hell up." I replied. I didn't need his shit right now.

I decided to stop trying to flirt with the ladies for a couple of hours, and I decided to put in my earphones for my iPod. I started to listen to "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse. I love this song. I work out to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Edward P.O.V.**

It has been 3 hours since we took off, I'm sitting next to Lauren, and I think I'd rather be in hell then put up with her right now.

She kept on trying to kiss me, hold my hand, and feel my muscles she claims, or grope me basically. I don't even like her.

I was surrounded by girls on all sides. The disturbing thing is that the women, who are in front of me, are like 35 years old, and their still flirting with me, kind of creepy.

The girls behind me were about 18 or so and they were cute, so I said hi, but I haven't talked to them since.

Emmett has had a hard time with the ladies today. He got threatened by a model, and got growled at by a chick's boyfriend. I think he should just give up right now and keep all of his limbs intact.

I turned around to look down the isle, and saw some girl walking up. She was gorgeous, with her pale skin, chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair.

I guess she was walking to the bathroom or something.

"Hey baby!" Emmett said as he grabbed her hand.

She turned around, and slapped him across the face. Emmett looked stunned for a moment. Then she turned back to walk to the bathroom or wherever she was going. I couldn't help but laugh, and think that she looked familiar.

"Once again, my dear brother, you have been rejected." I said.

"Did she look familiar to you?" he asked me while rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him.

"Yeah she did." I said, trying to calm myself down, and not burst out laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was now in the bathroom, and man did my hand hurt. I had just slapped this dude who was hitting on me.

He was kind of cute, with his short curly dark brown hair, and he was very muscular. His friend was drop dead handsome. He had bronze hair that was all messed up. It was hard for me to resist running my hands through it.

We only had about an hour left till we land in Rome. I decided to leave the bathroom and I went back to my seat, only looking at the bronze haired boy. Oh how I wish I was sitting next to him instead of Mike.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Hey I hoped you like the chapter! It was a long one, well longer. Just to let you guys know, there is a green button down below. CLICK IT and REVIEW!**

**Sarah (iwishiwasbella-iluvEC13) – is the writer, and writes the stories, while…**

**Steph (****iheartEdwardCullen0407****) - is the editor, so she fixes Sarah's mistakes hehe, and comes up with the main ideas with Sarah.**

**Hope you liked it!!! R&R!!!!!! Cause it is the nice thing to do!!!**


	4. Authors Note Sorry!

**Authors Note:**

**Ok so we haven't been feeling to great lately, so we are really sorry that we haven't updated in like forever, but we promise it will be soon!! We feel like CRAP!!!!**

**-Steph and Sarah :) **


	5. I Wish

**Hey hope you liked it so far!!! Please read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight *sniff sniff* Stephenie Meyer does *sniff* Damn she is one lucky lady!! **

**Pictures of all outfits are on our profiles!!!!**

Oh My God there are only about 4 hours until we land in Rome! Alice and Rose seemed to have enjoyed this plane ride way too much. They got to sit next to hot guys and flirt and/or make out with said guys.

And of course I was sitting next Mike Newton. The guy I absolutely loath, and Rose and Alice knew, and didn't do anything.

I started to feel my eyes dropping and finally after 5 hours of torture I was finally going to be able to get some rest, five minutes later I was out cold and unfortunately still sitting next to Newton.

------

I woke up to a woman's voice coming out of the speaker system. "Attention all passengers, we are 5 minutes from arriving in Rome, Italy. Thank you for flying Meyer Airlines, and have a wonderful day." She sounded like she was bored out of her mind.

I kept my eyes closed trying to block the sight of Mike from filling my eyes.

"Bella, Bella wake up!" he screamed in my ear. I wanted to scream at him saying that I was awake and that he could stop being an idiot and shut the hell up because I was awake, but instead I just pretended to be asleep still.

I started to open my eyes when I felt my phone vibrated from my front pocket of my jeans. I got a text from Alice.

_**Wake up!!! We R in Rome!!! U should be happy!! So wake up before I make Mike give you a big smooch on the lips!!!**_

I immediately shot up from my seat, and went flying out of my seat and onto the floor, I waited for the impact with the floor to come, but instead I fell onto something hard and warm.

I looked up, and all I could see were two emerald green eyes staring at me. They were slightly covered by a few strands bronze hair. I noticed his hands were wrapped around my waist, as he was the only thing keeping me from making an unpleasant encounter with the floor. My back was almost touching the ground, and he leaned over me.

"Hello, my names Edward. We didn't really officially meet back when my brother hit on you." He said in a silky voice. I almost fell over as he talked to me, all of my frustration, anger, and irritation seemed to melt away as I stared at him. It was like there was just me and him on the plane, no one else existed.

"Um…..I'm Bella." I said, trying to right myself, but he just held me there. He looked really familiar, but I just couldn't put all of the pieces together.

"Excuse me, but you two need to go back to your seats so we can land." A flight attendant said as she walked over and tried to pry Edward off of me. Man I hated that flight attendant right now.

I took one last look into his gorgeous green eyes, and smiled. I stood up; "Bye." was all I could say. I wanted him to hold me again, it felt so right begin in his arms, just lying there. He replied to my good bye with a perfect crooked smile, and turned to make his way back up the aisle. I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle.

I have fallen in love with a complete stranger, who I was never going to see again.

I felt my heart begin to rip into tiny pieces, as I watched him retreat back to his seat in the front of the plane.

He looked over his shoulder, back in my direction, and flashed me a perfect crooked smile.

The plane landed, and I was left the plane in a hurry trying to find the bronze haired boy. I saw that Alice was still taking to that Jasper guy, while Rosalie was looking, well more like starring at the guy who hit on me, but I didn't see Edward anywhere.

"Hey Bells, this is Jasper." Ali said as she pulled a tall blond haired boy over to me.

"Hi." I said in a hurry, trying to look for Edward, with still no luck.

"Who are you looking for?" Alice asked me.

"No one really just this guy." I replied using her shoulder as an extra boost as I jumped up and down scanning the crowd. Where the hell did he go? I saw Rose flirting with that guy, Edwards brother I think.

I looked at my watch and noticed we had to check into our hotel.

"Alice! We have to go!" I replied pulling her away from Jasper.

She yelled at me than turned to Jasper. "Sorry, I hope I'll see you soon!" she yelled as I ran over to Rose and pulled her away. She gave me, what looked like a death glare, but I didn't care. I wanted to get away from this place while I had at least one piece of my heart intact. How could I have fallen for a complete stranger?

"Bella slow down!" both Rose, and Alice said in unison.

"No!" I screamed back at them. "I just want to get to our hotel!" I said pulling them over to the luggage pick up.

"Does this have to do with that guy you were looking for?" Rosalie asked me.

"No!" _yes! _I just really didn't want to tell them. I wanted my crush to stay with just me, as a secret.

"Sure it doesn't" Alice replied. I wanted them to just knock it off, and change the subject.

"So what hotel are we staying at?" I asked them. I saw Alice pull a paper from her back pocket.

"We are staying at the Hotel Splendide Royal, its 5 star with luxury accommodations."

"Wow the school really paid that much money on us?" Rose asked.

"Hell no! It was originally a Motel but my parents booked us here in stead, and I think they booked the presidential suit!" she squealed.

"Alice, your parents are too nice." I replied back to her.

"I know. Now go get your bags so we can get out of this place."

We gathered all of our stuff, and headed outside to flag down a taxi. It didn't take us that long, since we were three girls, and we had Rosalie the blonde bombshell.

"Ciao!" the driver said to us.

"Hello!" we replied back. "Can you take us to the Hotel Splendide Royal?" I asked him.

"No problem ladies." He replied back to us with a smile.

We pulled up to a fancy hotel, I got out of the car, while Alice handed the man the money. A bell boy came out with a cart, we put our bags onto the trolley, and went up to the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Hotel Splendide Royal. Can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked me. I turned to Alice, and gestured her forward.

"We want to check in?" said Alice.

"Wonderful," the woman replied, "may I please have your name?"

"Brandon." Alice said to the lady.

"Ah yes, well Miss Brandon, you and your friends have the presidential suite. Here are your keys, and if there is anything you need just ring down. Have a nice day." The woman said as she handed us all keys. It only said floor 56 on it, and the hotels name.

We went to the elevator, and pressed the button with the number 56. When we arrived on the floor, the golden elevator doors opened up to a beautiful little lobby. In front of the elevator was a single door. We went over to it, and slid our key in the key swipe. It flashed a green light, that I heard a click.

Rose opened the door, to see a huge room. It had a wide window with a deck. There was a flat screen TV with golden couches surrounding it, in the corner of the room. There was a massive dinning area, with a kitchen that was twice the size of our dorm room back home.

Alice went straight to the bedrooms claiming her room. Rose followed her, leaving me alone in the living room. I placed my bags down, and started walking out to the deck. It was a beautiful view.

You could see the Trevi Fountain. It looked like it was about a half a mile away. I walked back into the living room, and headed to search for a room. I saw Alice was already stacking her closet, while Rose was lying down watching cartoons in Italian. I wondered if she even knew what they were saying.

Across from Rose's room, there was another room, so I decided it would be mine. I put my bag next to the desk, ran and jumped onto the bed. I bounced up and down on the bed until I was tired and then I just laid there.

I started thinking about the plane ride up here. It was horrible, but wonderful at the same time.

"Hey Bells, we got a letter." Alice said, as she poked her head into the room and looked at me from the doorway.

I got up and went over to the kitchen, finding Alice and Rose searching through the cabinets. I guess they were hungry. I heard a loud growl, and they both turned to me. I started to blush, then we all burst out in laughter.

"Show Bella the letter." Rosalie said, nudging Alice.

She handed me a golden envelop, that was addressed to all three of us. It was already open so I guess they'd already read it.

"We found it on the kitchen table, when we looking through stuff, well looking for things to eat." Rose said.

It said….

_Congratulations for making it to Italy. We hope that you are ready for a life changing experience. Today at 11:30 A.M. you will meet your other group members at the Trevi Fountain. You will wear all black, as will the other people in you group. Other groups will be meeting at different places so there will be no confusion. When you meet up with your group you will then go to your 1__st__ challenge. Don't be late, and follow the instructions in this letter._

_Have fun, be safe, and keep an open mind._

_-S.B.E.S.H. organization._

I looked up at them. "Well I'm hungry so why don't we head over to a pizza place get something to eat, and then we can get dressed." I said placing the letter back on the counter. We had four hours to get fed, showered, and dressed.

I. Can't. Wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Edward P.O.V.**

We headed to the front desk of the Motel the school had placed us in.

"Hello, welcome to 'The Inn' can I please have your last name if you have reservations." A nerdy boy said from behind the counter.

"Um….Cullen." I replied.

He handed us our keys. We had gotten a suite, which could fit all of us in it.

"So Eddie boy, how come you always dazzle the girls I hit on?" Emmett asked me as we were walking to our room.

"Um……I don't know, but she was…." I couldn't think of a word that would explain her.

"HOT!!!" Emmett screamed.

"Um……Yeah." I replied.

"So Jazz, who was the chick that you were sitting next to?" Em asked Jasper.

"Her name was Alice. Her friend Bella, the one Edward's crushing on knows dad, and we've met her once or twice I think." Jasper stated. Wait; did he just say what I think he said?

"How does she know Carlisle?" I asked him.

"She's a frequent patient, and her dads the police chief in Forks."

"Wait! Chief Swan's daughter? The danger magnet girl?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. He just nodded. She didn't recognize me, and I didn't recognize her.

"Wow, Charlie did an awesome job raising her, and it must come in handy having your dad be the police chief to fight off all of the guys." Emmett said.

"Yeah." was all I could say.

Jasper was the first one to get to our room, and opened the door. It was your average motel room, a couch, T.V., table, sink, and chairs. Off to the left was a hall way with four doors, three bedrooms and one bathroom.

I walked into one of the rooms, and found it very small. There was a twin bed, and a desk. That's it.

I walked back into the 'Living room' to find Jasper reading a letter, and Emmett watching cartoons in Italian.

"Hey Jazz, what's that?" I asked him.

"It's a letter for us." He said as he handed it to me.

I started to read it.

_Congratulations for making it to Italy. We hope that you are ready for a life changing experience. Today at 11:30 a.m. you will meet your other group members at the Trevi Fountain. You will wear all black, as will the other people in you group. Other groups will be meeting at different places so there will be no confusion. When you meet up with your group you will then go to your 1__st__ challenge. Don't be late, and follow the instructions in this letter._

_Have fun, be safe, and keep an open mind._

_-S.B.E.S.H. organization._

Once I finished it, I placed it back onto the counter, and went over to Emmett.

"What the hell is up with that letter? We have to dress all in black? It's going to look like we are depressed or something?" I stated looking back at Jasper who just nodded in agreement with me.

"Yeah I know what you mean man." Em replied.

"Dude, I'm starving! You want to go to McDonalds, and get something to eat?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah! I have been craving Chicken McNuggets for EVER!" he yelled. Jasper was already almost out of the room, when I grabbed Emmett away from the T.V. so we could eat.

There was a McDonalds a couple of blocks away so we just walked. It only took us about 5 minutes to get there. I swear when we got there Emmett ran up to the counter and ordered about one of everything. Well at least it looked like it. Jasper and I both ordered Burgers. He ordered a Big Mac, while I ordered Double Cheese Burger. We found the seat that Emmett was saving for us.

He was just sitting there, with 10 HAPPY MEALS!

Jasper and I sat down Starring at Emmett as he shovels his food in his mouth like it was the last time he was every going to eat.

"What I'm hungry, I haven't eaten for like 10 hours. I only had those little peanuts on the plane." He yelled at us.

"Whatever dude, but remember it's easier to gain, than to loose." Jasper commented. I just nodded, and starting eating my burger.

I looked up to find Emmett playing with the little dollies from his Happy Meal.

"What the hell dude, you're like 20 years old. Grow up! No dollies!" I yelled at him. Usually I don't care what Emmett does, but this was just plain weird.

"But they're so cute, and they came with my Happy Meal." He replied.

"Wow…" was all Jasper could say.

We finished our food, and left to go back to the motel to get ready.

I went into my room and changed into black jeans, a black button down shirt, I rolled the sleeves rolled up to my elbow, and put on my pair of lucky black Converse.

I stepped out into the living room to fine Emmett in black jeans, an I Heart Italy t-shirt, and his beloved Nikes. Jasper was wearing the same thing as me he just had on a long sleeve black shirt instead of a button down.

We walked down to the street and flagged down a taxi. We told the driver to take us to the Trevi Fountain.

We got out of the cab, and Emmett paid the man. In front of the fountain were three beautiful girls, they were dressed all in black. Each of them was throwing a coin over their head into the fountain. I suddenly realized who one of the girls was and walked over to her. Jasper and Emmett followed me, and walked right up to the other two girls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella P.O.V.**

After we had lunch we went back to our suite, with an hour left before we had to meet up with the rest of our group at the Trevi Fountain. Alice had picked out my clothes, as usual, and left me to shower and change. As she was walking out of my room she said that she and Rosalie would be back when I was dressed to do my hair, and makeup.

The warm water fell over my stiff body, and it felt wonderful. I massaged my strawberry shampoo through my hair, than rinsed it out. I stepped out of the shower and dried off.

Alice had picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, and my black We the Kings band tee. I put on my black Converse high tops, and when I looked at my reflection in the mirror I didn't look to bad.

"Knock, Knock! We're coming in!" Alice and Rose said together.

"Wow you guys look great!" I said. Rose was wearing a black denim mini skirt, with a black fitted long sleeve scoop neck top, and her ever trusty black patent leather heels, while Alice was wearing a black fitted long sleeve shirt with a deep v necked knit sweater dress over it, she had paired it with black tights and heels and a wide black belt that went around her waist. They both looked amazing.

"We look good? Bella did you look at yourself in the mirror? You look HOT!" Rosalie said.

"Thanks now let's get to work. We have 30 minutes to get me pretty!" I said.

"Bella you" I stopped her before she could finish her sentence.

"Work!" I said sarcastically to Rose.

Rose started straightening my hair, and it looked amazing. She sprayed some stuff in it, which made it stay straight.

Alice brought out her bag of makeup, and started with mascara, than it went on to eye liner, and eye shadow.

"You really don't need any makeup Bella, you look beautiful without it." She said to me.

"Well its time to go!" Rose screamed from the living room. I ran out and found her sitting on the barstool drinking a diet coke. I stole it from her and ran.

"Bella, you better get your little butt back her and give me my soda!" she screamed at me.

"We don't have time for you two to fool around!" Alice screamed as she gathered all of her pennies from her purse.

"Um…Alice why do we need all of those pennies?" I asked her.

"Well to throw in the fountain, and make a wish of course!" she said back to me. We headed out the door, and down the street to catch a cab.

Once we got there Alice pulled us to the front of the fountain, and gave us each a penny. We all had our backs face to the fountain, and closed our eyes. I knew the one thing I wanted to wish for. _I wish I could see Edward again. _

"Ready?" Alice asked us.

"Yup" Rose and I replied back.

"On three…..ONE………TWO…………THREE!!!!" she said. I through the coin over my head, and opened my eyes. It took a moment for my brain to process who was standing in right in front of me, but when it did it was the most amazing sight ever.

His bronze hair was blowing slightly in the wind, and his green eyes were sparkling, and flashed me a beautiful crooked smile.

**Well that's a cliffie!!!! Sorry but REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!**

**-Sarah and Steph :) **


	6. Ready to Play?

**Well sorry we haven't updated in like FOREVER!!! You know school work, plays(Sarah), midterms(Steph) and all of that other funn stuff!!!! Hah well we hope you like it!! **

**Disclaimer: **

**We don't own Twilight. But that doesn't mean we can dream!!!!!**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was shocked as the sight before me, and my clumsiness took over me, as I slowly drifted backwards.

I totally forgot about there being over three feet of water right behind me, as I fell back. I grabbed for the closes thing to try and steady myself.

But my plan failed.

I guess I took Edward by surprise, since he fell on top of me as we were falling backwards.

"Oh SHIT!" I screamed out. My screamed were drowned out by the cold water that was surrounding me.

I felt my butt touch the rough, cold bottom. But the best part was there was a goddess onto of me.

"Shit I'm really sorry!" I tried to choke out, before a warm, gentle hand covered my mouth.

"Actually, that was quite fun." Edward replied, as he was still onto of me.

Edward started to get up, and reached his hand out to help me up. I placed mine in his, and it felt like an electrical current swam through me.

When we were both on our feet, he didn't release my hand, but held it tighter.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Alice screamed at us.

"What Alice?" I asked her.

"We are in the group with the guys!" she screeched out in my ear.

"That's great." I replied

"Yeah it is!" she said.

"Well we should go and get on with our task." Rosalie said.

We looked around the Trevi Fountain looking for our clue.

"Hey guys, come over here." Jasper yelled from behind a rock.

We followed the sound of his voice and saw him under the rock.

"Jazz, if you're not allowed to climb the rocks, I don't think you're aloud to climb under them either." Emmett said as he slouched over to be face to face with Jasper.

"No, guys there are the letters _S.B.E.S.H _and the word _Coliseum _next to it." He replied back.

"Hey well S.B.E.S.H is the organization we are traveling with, and maybe that's were we have to go." Edward said. His hand was still entwined with mine.

"Yeah, maybe Eddie over here is right." Emmett said. I noticed his hand was around Rose's shoulder. I wonder…..

"It won't hurt to look." Alice said as she grabbed Jasper's hand and began to pull him out from under the rock.

"Yeah we should go!" I replied.

-----------

As we walked over to the Coliseum I noticed Alice and Jasper were holding hands and the same with Rose and Emmett. Maybe they are going out with each other. I wonder…..

"Yo Eddie, are we almost there?" Em whined. Edward was next to me looking at a map. He was Mr. Navigator Man, and was trying to find our way to our destination.

"Hold your horses Em. We have about 3 more blocks to go." Edward replied.

"Fine, but after we are done there, you are taking me out for ice cream! Or as they call them here, a gelato." He yelled back at Edward.

"What ever Em." He sighed.

I saw a sign pointed forward with a picture of the Coliseum, so I guess we are getting close.

About five minutes late, we crossed the busy street and were staring straight at a massive construction.

"Oh my gosh! It is so pretty!" Alice screeched out, as she grabbed Jazz's arm.

"Wow…" Was all that came out of Em, and Rose.

"Ali, look at it!" I screamed out to her.

"I know Bells! It's amazing!" she replied back.

"Hey Eddie boy, are you still there?" Jazz asked as he waved a hand in front of Edwards face.

"Yeah I am Jazz, it's just it looks even better than the pictures." He replied back to Jasper.

"Yeah I no man, Mom and Dad would love it here."

"Yeah they would."

We stood there for a couple of minutes, just staring at it.

"So are we going to go in?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah." They replied.

We walking through the pillars, and saw a huge soccer pitch.

"Em, is there suppose to be a soccer field in the middle of the Coliseum?" Jasper asked him.

"I don't know Jazz! Do I look like a book?" he replied back.

"Hey guys, why don't we go check it out?" Rose said as she started walking forward down a flight of stairs.

We followed her to the center to the field, when a group of guys walked towards us.

"Ciao! Hello, so are you ready to play?" the Italian boy asked us.

**OK well cliffy!!! So sad well we haven't updated in a while so we are very sorry!!**

**-Sarah and Steph ******


	7. Lets Do This!

**OK well I'm (Sarah) writing this as 1:50 in the morning waiting for my cousin to come back to my house cuz he like left 7 hours ago, and said he would be back, so yeah I hope you like it! **

**Sorry that, Steph and I (Sarah), haven't updated in like a month!!!!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Twilight…………………..but we can still dream!!!!!**

"_Ciao! Hello, so are you ready to play?" one of the Italian boys asked us._

________________________________________________________________________________

"Um…can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?" I asked, as I watched the group of about seven hot Italian guys walk over to us, with soccer stuff in their hands.

"Well your challenge is to score a goal…" the one in the front said.

"Piece of pie!" Emmett yelled.

"It's cake Em; Piece of CAKE!" Jasper said back to him annoyed. Emmett just shrugged it off.

"As I was saying…you have to score on us, but, there is one condition. One of the girls has to make the goal, and then we'll give you your clue."

"I vote Bella to do it!" Rose shouted.

"I second that!" Alice agreed.

"Wait! Why me?" I asked, "Why can't you do it?"

"Well Bells, Rose has heels on, and you know I love these flats, my grandmother gave them to me, and if you make me ruin them, I'm going to take you to the mall, open to close, and make you go into every store try on and buy everything I say whether you like it or not." Alice said menacingly,"Anyways you just have on your Chucks. So you should do it. Go and make us proud!" she screamed as she pushed me forward.

"You do remember I am the clumsiest person alive, right?" I shouted back to them as I stumbled forward.

"Yes, but think about our shoes!" Rosalie shouted

"Fine, I'll do it, but if we're making a trip to the ER or what ever they call it here in Italy, no complaining!"

"Actually, we call it the ER too" one of the Italian boys said with a smirk on his face. How charming.

"Ok, be prepared for me to fall on my ass!" I yelled back to them as I approached the center of the field.

All I can do is try my best, and NOT fall on my ass in front of Edward. It can't be that hard right?

"Ok beautiful, all you have to do is get past Leo, he's the goalie, and then you're done." He told me, as he placed the soccer ball in front of my feet.

I dribbled up to the net, and took a shot. I missed big time! The ball soared over the net and into the stands.

This is why I don't play sports.

"Come on Jelly Belly! You can do it!" Emmett yelled from the stands.

I tried again.

Miss.

Again

Miss

Miss

Miss

Miss

Damn it! I can't do this. I let out a yell, and asked for help. Rose and Alice waved me over.

"Ok Bella, we have a plan!" Ali said with a grin on her face.

"Now, this might be a little weird but it'll work trust us." Rose said.

"Ok just tell me already!" I said a little frustrated.

"Bells, you're going to have to flirt with Liam, Leo, what ever his name is, the goalie. You're going to distract him, so he isn't paying attention, and then you are going shoot the ball! It'll work, I promise!" Rose explained.

"Um… sure I'll try…" I said as I walked off to my position in the center of the field.

I started to approach the box outside of the net.

"You're pretty cute, you know?" I called out.

"You're pretty cute yourself." He replied back.

"So what are you doing after this?" I asked him, as I batted my eyelashes, and tried to look "sexy".

"I don't know. Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asked me. He wasn't paying attention at all, so I took my shot.

I watched the ball soar through the air towards the net; Leo jumped and missed by inches. IT WAS IN! I actually made it in!

I started jumping up and down from my excitement, suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and had all the air squeezed out of me.

"Em can't breathe." I gasped at him. He dropped me on the ground, and mumbled a quick sorry. As I stood up I saw that everyone else was jumping up and down, and hugging each other.

I turned around, and saw Leo standing there. I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist.

"Sorry, Leo, I just remembered I can't, I have plans." I told him. I thought I was being a little harsh, so I wiggled my way out of Edwards grasp, and walked over to Leo.

I gave him a little peck on the cheek, turned, and walked to Edward, swaying my hips a little more than necessary on the way back.

He welcomed me with open arms, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, while we waited for the captain to bring us our clue.

He finally came over, and gave us a manila folder. Inside it was a bunch of papers, and tickets, but on the cover there was a note stapled to it.

_Dear Alice, Rosalie, Isabella, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, _

_Congratulations! You have completed the first of many tasks. Your next clue is below._

_Have fun, be safe, and keep and open mind._

_S.B.S.H.E. organization_

Below was the clue:

_You wear these every day. _

_It's around the corner I will say._

_Inside you will find_

_One very specific kind _

_Your next destination is where I'm from_

_Ready or not here you come_

**A little cliffy!!! Sorry but I had to stop it there before I (Sarah) fall asleep. It's 2:25, and still no sign of the cousin. Well I'm calling it a night!**

**PRESS THAT LITLE GREEN BUTTON AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS ******

**Thanks for being the greatest, and being patient with us from not updating in like FORVER!!**

**We love you!!!**

**-Sarah and Steph**


	8. Aren't They Beautiful?

**Hey!!! We are soooo sorry for not updating in like FOREVER again ******** It's the summer so give us a break ******** I (Sarah) just got back from North and South Carolina, and let me tell you, for all those readers who live in those 2 states, you are lucky! There were SOOO many HOTT guys there :D and I Steph have been working my butt of making some money so I can buy my very own computer (and not have to share with my annoying family)**

** We hope you like it ******

**Disclaimer: we don't own twilight ******

Bella's POV

I stared down at the scrap of paper that had been passed around and read the clue that was printed on it:

_You wear these every day. _

_It's around the corner I will say._

_Inside you will find_

_One very specific kind _

_Your next destination is where I'm from_

_Ready or not here you come_

"You wear these every day." Rose said, "There are so many options clothes, shoes, jackets……" she trailed off.

"It's around the corner I will say. Well, what's around the corner from here?" Alice asked.

We walked to the end of the street and around the corner to see rows of shops lining the sides of the road. I stopped short and saw Alice and Rosalie do the same when they got a view of the sight before us. There had to be at least 50 designer stores that had purses, hats, sunglasses, and so much more. It was like our own little mini heaven. I swear I even saw Alice start to drool.

"Great," Em shouted, breaking Rosalie, Alice, and I out of our shopping induced stupor "How are we going to find the place? There have to be a million stores around here!"

"Well I think that we should split up into pairs to cover more ground," Alice said, "I'll go with Rose and we'll…"

"I think it would be more prudent if one of us boys accompanied each of you ladies," Edward interrupted smoothly, "Only of course so you don't purchase everything in sight."

"I totally agree," said Emmett, "by the looks on your faces when walked onto this street all three of you girls need chaperones."

After some grumbled complaints that they weren't Alice and Rose finally agreed to the chaperone plan.

"So who's going with who?" asked Rosalie

"Alice and I will be going together." said Jasper, "you will be with Emmett," he continued, "and Bella will be with Edward. Any Questions?"

There was a chorus of no's and we all set off in different directions

After 10 minutes of looking and a few awkward silences later Edward and I stumbled upon a little shoe store with the initials S.B.S.H.E. painted on the window.

"Well, I think we've found it." I said.

We called Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper over and went over to the store

We opened the door and walked inside the small store. I took my first step and I swear I melted in my place. There was every kind of designer shoe you could name, everything from Jimmy Choo to Manolo Blahnik.

"I think I'm in heaven." Alice said dreamily.

"Alright snap out of it," shouted Emmett smiling at our obvious transfixion, "The rest of the riddle says, "Inside you will find, one very specific kind, your next destinations is where I'm from, ready or not here you come. So there is a pair of shoes in this store that tells us where to go."

"Ok, so we should split back up, and look for the shoes with a clue of any sort in them." said Rose, with a fire that only designer clothing could put in her. Edward and I started looking in the American and Mexican brand section, and I saw a pair of gorgeous Carlos Santana shoes that I had at home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about and hour of looking through the entire section, we started to look for the rest of the gang. I found them in the Spain-Italy section, looking through boxes. Alice and Jasper were looking through the flats, while Emmett and Rosalie were looking through the heels.

I went to help Rose look through the heels when a particular pair caught my eye. It was a pair of Christian Louboutin black, patent leather, peep toe, heels. They were the most beautiful pair of shoes I'd ever seen. There was only one pair left, but thankfully it was in my size.

I tried them on and they fit perfectly it was kind of like a Cinderella moment, but something didn't feel right. It felt like a piece of paper was still inside them.

I took off the shoe and saw a slip of paper inside of one. I pulled the paper out, and opened it. Inside it said _"You found me……" _

**Ok well I hope it holds you over till the next chapter is up!! Pics on Sarah's profile ******

**Give us more reviews and we'll send you Edward...if we can kidnap him that is**

**PLEASE REVIEW….pretty please with sugar on top**

**Have a safe and funn summer!!!! **

**Love always, **

**Steph and Sarah.**


	9. PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE!

Authors note:

SO I know that I haven't writing in ages, but I have a REALLY good reason why.

Since I was little (I am only 14 years old lol) I have always wanted to be something big. I want to go to Med school, get something published, and make my mark in the world. Every time I told someone I wanted to write a book, they would laugh it off and tell me sarcastically "Good luck with that"

Well world I am proud to say, that I did write a book, and it did get published!

Because I wrote a book, that is the reason I haven't writing on fanfic in ages. I am sorry, but I really want my fanfic fans to buy a copy.

Tell your friends! I promise that it will leave you wanting for more, and you will love it. I know that my friends do, so you will too.

.com/Summer-Remember-Sarah-Thomas/dp/1449964540/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&s=books&qid=1261178286&sr=8-1

That is the link, so please, for me, buy a copy.

Yours in writing,

iwishiwasbella-iluvEC13

Published name: Sarah A. Thomas


	10. Link to my newly published book!

Heyyyy fanss!!!!

I got some reviews stating that my link to my newly published book wasn't working, so you can go on my profile and it tell you haw you can purchase it :]

If it is not there, you can go to amazon(dot)com and search A Summer to Remember by Sarah A. Thomas and it will come up with the link [:

I love you al1!!!

Sarah A. Thomas


End file.
